


I Make Home Out Of Your Arms

by kaleydioscope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleydioscope/pseuds/kaleydioscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about how those tiny little things are enough. Everything Lexa does is enough, and everything Lexa does is what Clarke wants to wake up to and come home to until the last day of her life. And, god, does she wishes Lexa has the same thing going on in her mind.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Lexa and Clarke ask to marry each other without knowing the other would ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make Home Out Of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I hope you like it. Also, sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language. Thanks for reading, and peace out my fellow clexa shippers.  
> P.S: I wrote it to the sound of "Take me Home" by Us The Duo in case you're interested to know.

The first 4th of July Lexa remembers is when she was four. It was messy and turbulent, but it was the day her mother was finally fed up with her dad and reported him. The police came over and took him away. Lexa was scared, so scared, but her mom held her the entire time. At the end of the night, they sat on her sidewalk and both watched the fireworks together from her house. The lights painted the sky so beautifully and the warm embrace of her mother was so cozy and comforting. She never saw her dad again.

Her mother passed away when she was six, Elle was her name. It was a 5th of July. Elle said she wanted to go home to spend her last day with her daughter, they couldn’t deny her wish. Lexa and her mother watched the fireworks from the small TV on her mother’s room. She died in the afternoon of the next day, it was like she refused to ruin Lexa’s Fourth of July.

After that, Lexa was another kid in the system. But it was on a Fourth of July that two women appeared applying to be Lexa’s new foster parents. Although it was hard to adapt to a family that wasn’t just her and her mother, they taught her, with gentleness, a recipe of how to be happy and love unconditionally. Plus, they gave Lexa a sister and a best friend for life, Anya.

It was on a Fourth of July that she met Clarke. Clarke was probably the only interesting thing at that party, so of course they left as soon as they could and ended up in Lexa’s apartment. They watched the fireworks from Lexa’s windowsill, drinking white wine and eating cold pizza.

So, when Clarke found out she was going to stay on a night shift at the hospital on Lexa’s favorite day of the year she simply couldn’t accept that they’d spend it sneaking a few conversations on facetime. Besides, she already had plans. With her ability of being a problem solver, she didn’t have to think much to know who could save the day.

“You probably have no idea but you’re the best mother in the world,” Clarke teases the tall woman by her side as they walk through the hospital’s corridors.

“Can’t deny I agree,” Abby says with a playful laugh. Abby is aware of Clarke’s plans and she could never deny covering for Clarke as her daughter take such an important step in her life. If anything, she’s been the most avid supporter of this relationship. Her features then turn into a more serene one. “You know I’m proud of you, right?”

Clarke’s heart warms at how genuine her mother sound and nods. Their mother-daughter relationship has been improved in the last few years. Mostly because Abby’s trying to make up for the lost time of when she shut off from her daughter’s world when her husband passed away. Clarke’s been nothing but understanding about everything even though she’s the worst at not holding grudges. They’re trying. “Wish me luck,” Clarke says with a timid smile.

“I’m sure you won’t need it,” Abby shakes her head and Clarke rolls her eyes, “But, good luck, kid.” They finally arrive at the big reception hall and both sigh deeply before Abby bring her daughter into a tight embrace.

“Happy Fourth, woman,” Clarke says playfully.

“Happy Fourth, sweetie,” she kisses the top of Clarke’s head, “And send a Happy Fourth to Lexa as well.”

“Will do,” is the last thing Clarke says and then she’s walking past the exit door.

The drive back home isn’t stressful for her. When she calculated the time to everything she remembered to include traffic. When she gets home, Lexa isn’t there anymore. She told Clarke she’d stay with the noon and night shift at her work since Clarke would spend the night at the hospital.

Their apartment is just a small space they share together, nothing fancy, even though they could afford something slightly bigger. It’s just a small corridor that gives access to a small living room which leads to the small kitchen and their small room. There’s only one bathroom that, as you probably guessed, it’s a small bathroom.

The first thing Clarke does is throw her bag on their sofa and strip to go straight to a bath. When she’s finished, she dresses up with a simple print flower dress and red vans. As to her hair, she finds a simple American flag bandana and ties on her head making a small bow at the top of it, allowing the rest of the yellow strands fall freely behind her back at the height of her shoulders. Then, with only a few more touches of makeup and perfume, she’s ready to go.

Clarke grabs the small backpack lying next to their bed and checks one last time to make sure everything’s inside there. Lexa’s workplace isn’t very far from their apartment, so Clarke decides to go by foot. Besides, she could really use some walk to calm down the fiesta her nerves are in that moment.

She’s thought about this for the last three months, but there’s no way you can anticipate the feeling. She gave up counting how many times she woke up wanting to do this, wanting to see Lexa’s face when she asks this. Would she smile? Would she cry? Laugh? Reject? Would she say Clarke was taking things too fast? Would she try to talk Clarke out of this until she’s ready, or would she snap and be mad at Clarke for being too fast forward?

It was nerve wrecking, and it wasn’t until Clarke decided to talk with Abby that she could calm down a little bit. When she told her mother, Abby didn’t doubt for a second that that was the right thing to do.

“But what if this is not the right moment?” Clarke asked with her lips trembling and tears threatening to escape.

Abby smiled softly and brought Clarke’s body closer to her, then kissed the top of her golden hair. She was so happy Clarke decided to tell her. “What better moment is there to do things other than right now, baby?”

Clarke thought about it since then. If she’s to wait for the right moment, then she’s going have to do this every day of her life because every day is the right moment since she met Lexa.

She knows it doesn’t matter if she asked her as soon as she woke up, with her sleepy eyes and wild hair, or beneath the perfect light of the moon after having a perfect date. But there were more remarkable ways of doing this, and that’s what Clarke wanted. She wanted Lexa to remember. She wanted Lexa to feel. This isn’t as simple as ripping a band-aid, fast so the agony ends sooner. This is about how her heart still leaps in her chest every time she watches Lexa’s face glow when she’s doing something she loves. How happy she is that she’s still capable of making Lexa laugh until she snorts. How the shiver still goes all the way down Clarke’s spine when she strips Lexa bare and takes in, for the millionth time, all Lexa’s glory before she learns more and more about the things she likes in bed, or any other place of their small, cozy nest.

It’s about how she misses Lexa whenever she works two days straight at the hospital and the only way of killing this missing feeling is to call her in the middle of the night just to hear her sleepy voice and ask about her day. (Usually Lexa just mumbles something about how she misses Clarke and drifts back to sleep because she’s such a heavy sleeper.)

And it’s about how those tiny little things are enough. Everything Lexa does is enough, and everything Lexa does is what Clarke wants to wake up to and come home to until the last day of her life. And, god, does she wishes Lexa has the same thing going on in her mind.

By the time she visualizes Lexa’s workplace adorning a clearer silhouette, her palms are sweating as the backpack swings from side to side. The sky is adopting a darker shade of blue and the sun has already left to shine somewhere else. It’s kind of windy, and she wraps her arms around herself before crossing the street.

The kids’ observant eyes see Clarke first and they point and mumble something to a woman Clarke recognizes as Indra before running to her with a high pitched cheer. They know Clarke from the few times Lexa brought her over and the few times Clarke came to pick Lexa up.

“Clarke!” a boy with hair yellow like a lemon is the first to address the girl, his name is Aden. A smile spreads wildly across her face as the small group circles around her.

“Happy Fourth!” another kid holds a small American flag up and Clarke takes it in her hands.

“Thank you, guys,” she says, laughing, “And Happy Fourth.”

“Did you come for Lexa?” a girl asks and Clarke feels her cheeks burn and her stomach ties a knot inside her.

“Come,” another kid tugs her by her hand, probably not even noticing how her body stiffens at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. “Lexa’s painting our faces with the flag’s colors,” the girl explains excitedly and Clarke feigns a surprised look as they drag her inside the house.

A girl about Lexa’s age calls the kids out for annoying Clarke but they don’t pay attention and Clarke just waves her hand with sympathetic smile. The kids keep updating Clarke about things that happened in the house until they’re in the backyard and she sees Lexa already surrounded by a bunch of kids, those ones slightly older than the ones that greeted Clarke.

She smiles. It’s inevitable, she smiles.

The whole backyard is already filled with chairs and tables and lights and food. Lexa’s patient with the little ones talking aloud and picking fights while she works on one of the kids’ cheek. She’s sat straight on a wooden stool that barely fits her, and her legs trap the little one so she doesn’t move too much. Her hands work so carefully and softly on the little girl and before Clarke is even capable of addressing all the things there are to notice, one of the kids is running towards her, shouting her name and making Lexa turn her head in her direction.

Lexa furrows her eyebrows but it’s only a second before she bites back a smile and shakes her head asking Clarke what she’s doing here silently. She says hi to the kids and approaches Lexa.

“Can I help?” she asks with a smile instead of explaining her visit.

“They’re all yours,” Lexa says, lifting herself from the stool and Clarke takes her place, resting her bag by her side.

“Are you staying with us?” one of the kids asks. Clarke then looks up at Lexa and the brunette kinks an eyebrow as if asking, _Are you?_

Clarke smile and nods, “Yeah, I’m staying.”

Lexa nods once and starts to distance herself as another kid approaches Clarke while she starts to work on the other child’s cheeks.

“What’s this in your hair?” the little girl asks curiously. Lexa watches as Clarke explains and soon she’s taking it off her own hair and placing it fashionably on the girl’s head, pinching both sides of her cheeks. The little girl giggles.

Lexa bites her lip and then release it with a loud sigh. She can't stop all the thoughts that invades her mind. That this will be them someday soon, surrounded by their own kids.

“Dude,” a voice laughs from behind her and she doesn’t have to look to know it’s Anya. “Do you still have any doubt?” she questions and Lexa’s lips stretch in a lazy smile.

She just shakes her head softly. It’s her, she wants to say, but she doesn’t, she just knows.

* * *

Once everybody is settled in the backyard, they can only hear the small talk of children and the complaints of the big ones calling them out for being too loud, or saying something they shouldn’t. Clarke and Lexa, on the other hand, were captured in their own world. Lexa has to remind herself a couple of times she's still at work as a coping mechanism to bring her back to Earth, but she couldn’t stop looking at Clarke and feel like they were floating in their own atmosphere.

Sometimes she just have to take the blonde’s grace in all over again as she realizes that it doesn’t matter if it’s the first or last time, her feelings for Clarke are still the same. The feeling is, for sure, older, wiser, but not worn out. One thing she knows for sure, she still thinks Clarke is the most beautiful creature habiting this planet and it's not strange at all how she feels that she'll still think like this in 50 or 60 years. She still can recall the beginning of all of this, how scared she was of analyzing the odds because she’s sure her chances of ending up with a person like this were remote, and yet…

“What?” Clarke asks with a small smile when she notices Lexa can’t stop staring. They’re sat cross legged upon a blanket facing each other, only the foods and drinks Clarke bought separating them.

“Can’t I just contemplate how beautiful my girlfriend is?” Lexa smirks and barely notices how Clarke’s breathe get stuck in her throat for a second for hearing her calling her _girlfriend_.

“ _Would it bother you if we changed that to fiancée? What about future wife? Would you run if in a near future we were called newly married?_ ” Clarke wants to ask, she wants to know. But she bites her words back and smiles wider.

“Why won’t my _girlfriend_ come sit near me and contemplate me from closer?” the doctor asks instead, and she doesn’t have to do it twice before Lexa actually crawls closer to her and settles herself behind Clarke.

One of Lexa’s leg folds behind Clarke and the other stretches in front of her as she takes her girlfriend in a tight embrace from behind. Clarke melts. She sighs and rests her whole back on Lexa’s embrace.

“My mom said Happy Fourth,” she tries to start a small talk to keep her away from her own thoughts.

“She called,” Lexa says just above a whisper. “My mommies will call later to say Happy Fourth,” Lexa adds and Clarke nods. Her breathe is warm when she speaks. The night is cold, she’s cold, but Lexa’s warm. Her skin burns against Clarke’s. She’s electric, sending a torrent of energy through her body. She’s also safe, she’s home, she feels like she belongs to these arms. Her heart is beating fast. She closes her eyes and gulps to try to stop her throat from going dry. It’s like a feeling is building up inside her and is about to explode and her throat can’t go dry, not now, because it’s now or-.

“Ohhhh,” the echo is heard as a coral with children and adult voices. The sky is suddenly being invaded with the shiny colors and the loud noises the fireworks make. Clarke opens her eyes aiming directly up to the sky. There’s a feast in the sky and the fireworks dance and make sounds, like the people down in this backyard.

It’s so sparkly and loud, the world doesn’t even notice the shy, shaky hands of a Lexa holding a very small piece of pink diamond delicately carven in a tiny ring in front of her soon to be fiancée, future wife, newly married, whatever the hell Clarke ever wishes, as long as it’s spent by the side of the girl too nervous to even look at the face of her girl.

Clarke gasps and her heart kicks inside her chest. She let go softly and slowly of Lexa’s embrace to finally take a look on her face. Is she kidding? Is this even happening? The sky is loud, their surroundings are so noisy, Lexa would have to shout to ask if Clarke wanted to marry her if she wanted Clarke to hear her loud and clear.

They don’t need it, though. The words, they’re needless, worthless right here and right now.

Clarke’s confused look soon turns into a peaceful one, and then an emotional one. The tears break through and she’s a nodding mess. She keeps nodding and crying and she doesn’t stop even after Lexa stands on her knees and brings Clarke in a tight embrace, a relieved sigh escaping her throat along with a few tears as well. Clarke’s arms find Lexa’s torso and squeeze so hard they’ll be sore when she let go. But she won’t let go.

Lexa won’t either.

They stay like this for so long their bodies hurt and their knees feel like giving up. When they break the embrace, Clarke erupts in a mess of still crying but laughing at the same time. Lexa’s brows furrow but she wipes the tears of her hysteric girl anyway. Only when Clarke seeks for something in her bag and is holding a ring in front of her she understands. And she laughs, too.

They’re both trembling when they slide each other’s ring in their fingers.

When they finally stop, they sit again, holding each other quietly. Clarke looks down to the new object adorning her ring finger. Why was she ever nervous? It’s Lexa. It’s them, it’s obvious something like this would happen.

“Did my mom know?” Clarke asks after a moment. “Did she know you were asking to marry me today?” she feels the new words settle in like a soft feather would touch the ground. It’s so perfect to finally find out what Lexa would think about this, it’s even better than she ever imagined.

“Yes,” Lexa nods and Clarke rolls her eyes, of course she did. Lexa tells Abby everything. It’s only a moment of silence before Lexa’s quiet voice breaks in again. “She’d be happy to meet you, you know.”

Clarke turns to look at Lexa’s face and takes a moment before nodding quietly, Lexa's referring to her mom. “I like to think so.”

“No, she would, even more than my mommies will," she chuckles and finds Clarke's glossy blue eyes. "She’d be crazy about you, as a matter of fact. She’d approve it so hard if we ever broke up she’d be the one grieving forever,” Lexa chuckles and this time it’s more like a sob because soon she’s wiping a tear away.

“Oh, my sweet angel,” Clarke wraps her hands on both sides of Lexa’s cheeks, “She’s here. She’s always right here,” Clarke’s thumb swipes through the other girl’s cheek softly. “And we won’t break up,” Clarke shakes her head.

“I know,” she nods in her fiancée’s hands and sinks in the warm palms. “He is too,” she then says and Clarke knows she’s talking about her father.

“They both are,” she agrees after a moment and then smiles. “They both are,” she reassures before closing the gap between them in a soft kiss.

They find peace there in each other’s arms, in each other’s lips, in each other’s souls. They’re so lucky there’s so many people looking out for them, up in the sky and down here on Earth. They’re so lucky they’re not scared of making home out of each other’s arms. They’re so lucky all it takes to love each other is being each other, and as long as this is it, they’re everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on: binocularz.tumblr.com


End file.
